A Foxes Creed(Reboot)
by DoTheBartMan
Summary: Naruto manages to weaken Sasuke enough to stop him from going to Orochimaru and betraying the village. However this would come at the cost of his life...or so it would seem as the Hyperactive Shinobi turns up many years later as a changed man destined to save the world. REBOOT
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Naruto or its Characters, I own this story and any characters I create**

* * *

**The Plot: Naruto manages to weaken Sasuke enough to stop him from going to Orochimaru and betraying the village. However this would come at the cost of his life...or so it would seem as the Hyperactive Shinobi turns up many years later as a changed man destined to save the world. ****  
**

* * *

**This is a reboot since I started this story when I was still fresh at Fanfiction I thought i'd redo it with my improved skill. Make sure to leave loads of reviews **

**This is a Sakura and Naruto and Sasuke and Ino Romance with others. It's kind of a cross between Naruto and Assassin's creed when Naruto is found by one of them.**

* * *

**Chapter 1: Death of a ninja rise Assassin!**

* * *

The battle between Sasuke and Naruto at the Valley of End had ended with the two connecting with their most powerful attacks the Chidori and Rasengan. Their fight has destroyed much of the area and both suffered great injuries. Sasuke's attack managed to hit a vital spot while Naruto's hit in the lower abdomen which meant neither would be going far.

"W-why…Naruto...why do you want to prevent me from gaining power" Sasuke asks bitterly. All he sees with his now matured Sharingan is the road to power which will help him kill his elder brother Itachi and avenge his fallen Clan.

"Because" Naruto says and he coughs up blood "Becoming Itachi isn't the way to avenge your clan" he explains "You are right I don't know what a mother's love feels like...or to have a father who is proud of me but...you do" he continues, "I mean what would they say if they saw you now?" he asks.

"I…if it means getting revenge for my father and mother I will do whatever it takes to get stronger even if I do follow a similar path to his" He yells weakly, and unsurely. His pride was beginning to slip as he felt more defenceless, "Naruto you don't know what happened" Sasuke's voice begins to rise "You could never understand my pain!" he declares bitterly.

"I know" Naruto nods "But could be so much more" Naruto says as his voice cracks with pain for a moment "I mean you be a symbol for justice not revenge. Your love for your parents is greater than your hatred for him…because you can never hate a family member especially your own Brother…you must you must… you…" Naruto said as his Pupils began to dilate.

"Naruto...Naruto!" Sasuke began to crawl towards him. As this happened Kakashi arrived to see what transpired

"Sasuke what happened" Kakashi asked and Sasuke moved his head so he could look at his Sensei in the eye.

"I was blinded by revenge and it took the death of my best friend…my best friend to convince me I was wrong…Oh God what have I done...Naruto! Wake up" Sasuke yelled using all his strength to pull himself to the prone body of his best friend. "Naruto wake up! …Please" He says weakly as tears begin to fall from his eyes.

"Oh Naruto..." Kakashi bends down to check his pulse but a white ball lands causing Kakashi to jump back out of instinct a huge cloud of white smoke burst filling the valley, once the cloud dispersed Naruto's body was gone "What happened?" he asks and his eyes widen "The Akatsuki!" he quickly summons Pakkun.

"Kakashi" the Dog salutes

"Pakkun find Naruto's scent!" he says quickly and the dog nods sniffing around "Well?" he asks.

"I don't get it...his scent just vanishes here" the Dog says before vanishing since there was no other scent in the area other than his and Sasukes" the tiny dog says "I'm sorry" he says vanishing.

Kakashi looked at the unconscious Uchiha before sighing, "Shadow clone Jutsu" he says forming 10 copies of himself "Spread out and search the area" he instructs and the clones vanish as the real Kakashi bends down and picks the teen up "I'm taking you back" he says slightly cold in his tone.

After a few hours Kakashi arrived at the 5th Hokage's office after bringing Sasuke to the hospital he enters her office to bear the news.

"Lady Tsunade we have returned" Kakashi says weakly exhausted from the journey back

"And how did it go?" She asks with a wondering where Naruto is, she half expected him to be in the room with Kakashi but he must have been brought to the hospital.

"We were able to bring Sasuke back to the leaf…all thanks to Naruto" he replies with a hint of pride.

"So where is the little hero, in the Hospital?" She smiles slightly surprised he convinced the Uchiha to return and guessed there must have been a beating.

"He…was taken" Kakashi said and the room goes cold and the look of horror on Tsunade

"By who! The Akatsuki" She yells standing up and Kakashi "What are you doing to track him?" she asks and Kakashi explains what happened and that he sent clones around to try and find the blonde. "Go get some rest" she says biting the tip of her thumb _"I don't have any teams to send out!" _she thinks planning on going herself when Jiraiya walks in.

"Whats with the long face Tsunade?" he asks with a slight smirk, she explains what has happened and his face falls and he bursts from the room planning to find Naruto himself. However after weeks of searching he came back with Naruto's Headband, he looked unwell and very sleep deprived as the 5th Hokage broke down in his arms understanding that he had failed. The news of Naruto's death hit everyone hard, Sasuke was charged with attempting to abandon the Village but due to his age he avoided jail, however his Chakra was sealed and he was banned from leaving the village for 5 years and he would be tried again on if he could continue being a Shinobi or not.

* * *

**Two days following his kidnapping**

* * *

Naruto's eyes flutter open and he lets out a loud groan in agony, "Hey where am i?" He asked, looking at his arms and legs which were heavily bandaged he touched his chest which was too bandaged from where the Chidori had hit him. He also felt weak but he was unsure why.

"You are in our Medical center…one of our men found you unconscious and brought you back here for treatment" a man in a white coat replied, this man was most likely a doctor but the mask was weird, it kind of looked like a bird since it had a huge peak.

"Yeah Kazuki appeared out of nowhere with you slump over his shoulder…Ah Kazuki Such a hero!" a girl Cooed dressed in weird robes and a big belt with a logo he didn't recognise. Dressed completely in white with a hooded outfit, she had a Knife pouch attached to her back left shoulder and left thigh, she had a Leather chest piece that covered her abdomen and a Belt with a weird logo on it that he did not recognize, her fringe stuck out showing her red head and she had light green eyes.

"_And I thought Sakura was bad"_ Naruto sighs as he sits up straight "How bad was I?" he asks and she opens her mouth to respond but another figure enters the room.

"You looked dead" A boy Naruto's age enters the room, he is dressed like the Girl apart from the colour which was black, he also had metal armour on his chest shoulders forearms and boots "When I found you, you had been lying in the street" he adds, this boy had Teal Eyes and White hair which looked like it was spiky but untamed.

"Kazuki!" The girl screams and runs up to hug him "E-eh Akira let me go" Naruto hears the boy mumble in a blush as he tried to break her grip.

"So you're the guy who found me… Naruto asks looks at the sheets thinking that Sasuke must have carried him somewhere and ditched him so the Leaf wouldn't find him.

"Yeah" Kazuki replies still trying to break Akira's grip "my name is Kazuki Satoru" he introduces himself "This is my partner Akira Achimu" he replies offering his hand to Naruto.

"Hi I'm Naruto Uzumaki nice to meet yeah" Naruto replies and shakes his hand. While Naruto heals over the next day or so, he spends time watching how Kazuki trains he has questions for why all the ninjas are dressed the same and who are they loyal to.

"So what kind of Ninjas are you guys" Naruto asks and gets a light chuckle from Kazuki.

"We are not Ninjas, we are called Assassins" Kazuki replies to a stunned. "I can't tell you everything but we take the mission's the villages don't want to handle" he explains.

"What do you mean?" Naruto asks scratching his chin unaware the Hokage had been rejecting missions.

"Well sometimes the difficulties of a mission can make a Kage reject the mission, especially if that mission's failure can lead to a war" he explains and Naruto nods understanding "And since we don't serve a single land our actions can't be held towards a single Land" he says confusing the blonde again "You see if the Fire Daimyo who rules over the fire sends a mission to us that requires us to act within the of wind which is governed over the Wind Daimyo then the land of fire can't be held accountable for the actions we take since our organization is a part of all the elemental lands so by bringing it up, the Wind Daimyo would be forced to show all the Mission's we have done for him" he finishes and Naruto nods kind of understanding "It means that while we may work for the Daimyo's we do not serve any of them" he adds "You know Naruto, we could use your help" he states suprising the blonde.

"My help…everyone here is more skilled than me" Naruto says depressed "What can I do" he asks in a depressed whisper

"You have had a tailed beast inside you" Kazuki says suprising the blonde who looks at him before his eyes fill with anger.

"The Fox has caused me noting but pain" Naruto says but his eyes widen when he realizes what the teen just said "What do you mean had?" he asks.

"Well our Doctors should have told you but it seems your Chakra network was damaged and you can no longer mould Chakra" Kazuki explains and Naruto stands up trying to summon a shadow clone but couldn't feel the Chakra build up. "My guess is the Nine Tail's was trying to heal your wounds in order to save itself since if you died it would to" Kazuki explains, though he only knew a little about Ninja stuff "So when your Chakra network stopped or whatever happened the fox died" he finishes.

"Oh...so that means I can't be a Shinobi" Naruto says in a sad sigh, he held together well but inside he was shattered, after all the hard work he has lost everything.

"You can stay here and train to be one of us" Kazuki suggests "I mean Konoha has probably decided you are dead" he explains further depressing Naruto "I mean if you went back now all of your friends would just pity you" he says and Naruto turns white and Kazuki sweat drops "Akira do you mind taking over?" he asks and Akira sighs.

"What he is trying to say that what has happened now can be a good thing" she says hugging the Blonde from behind causing him to blush "We are family and you look like you could use a hug from a sister" she smirks as he smiles "I won't lie our training is tougher" she says "But it's worth it" she adds and Naruto stands up.

"I'm in"

* * *

**The Following Weeks, after Naruto's Funeral**

* * *

Since the tragic day the village looked like it had lost all its colour and was now a stone grey colour, Tsunade had become submerged in her work and had once again lost her smile, Shizune tried to help her mourn but the Sanin was beyond help, speaking of Sanin Jiraiya spent a few days sitting by Naruto's Grave drink Sake to keep the boy company, talking about his new book which had the blonde as the title character. The book was called "The tale of the Knuckle Head Ninja".

Shikamaru spent a few weeks with Temari and her brothers teaching at the academy to help fill for the lack of man power, despite what had happened Temari and Shikamaru had become quite close. She was a major help in his mourning of his child hood friend. Choji had become focused in his training not wanting to go through losing a friend again, Ino spent a few days with Sakura helping her friend who had become a mess blaming herself for Naruto's death. Sakura wanted to mourn with Sasuke but he was under heavy guard by ANBU and spent his days in his apartment.

Rock Lee like Choji trained even harder than ever, however he saw Naruto like a brother since the two had a lot in common, because of this he would break down in tears every now and again but worked through the tears making a vow to Naruto's memory. Tenten was angered that she was not there to assist and blamed herself for both Neji's injuries and Naruto's death. Neji began training with Hiashi and looked like he may be the first branch member to take over as head of the clan.

Until Hinata found her focus, she spent many days locked in her room crying at the loss of her crush, however one day she emerged and began training again with a stronger determination to avenge Naruto and she soon found praise in her father. Kiba and Shino spend many days looking for signs of Naruto but where unsuccessful, Kiba shed a tear for his fallen friend and Shino showed genuine sadness thinking it might have been different had he gone to.

After using Ino as a cushion to compose Sakura began training under Tsunade, the training would turn out to be just what they both needed and Sakura soon found herself becoming an excellent Medic. Kakashi decided to resign as a Shinobi since he was unable to save his best friend, he first love, his Sensei and now his student he believed he should die to atone, spending every minute of his time at the memorial stone, he was visited by many people to help him move past it but it was the blunt and straight forward Anko who got through to him and he returned to ANBU not wanting to be a Sensei anymore.

Nobody came to Sasuke's aid while he mourned for his friend, he knew that while people blamed themselves for Naruto's death they all blamed Sasuke for the deed itself, Sakura visited a few times to help but he never spoke and barely ate, Tsunade had many of the restrictions on Sasuke removed so he could train, her reason being he can be a great and Powerful Shinobi that could protect the village and the Elders reluctantly agreed.

Standing beside Sakura, Sasuke touches the stone with the blonde's name on it "Naruto you saw the one little piece of my heart that was worth saving" he begins "This piece consists of all the memories of my mother and father and now you are a part of that piece" he says and Sakura remains silent "I will become a Shinobi you can be proud of, I will avenge you and everyone else effected by my brother and the Akatsuki" he says "And in your name I will become...Hokage" he says firmly causing Sakura's eyes to widen.

* * *

**Weeks later at the Assassin's Headquarters**

* * *

Since losing the Nine Tail's Naruto's ability to heal fast was now gone, his trademark whiskers had also faded due to the Nine Tails influence being gone. However his wounds where healed and he stood across a small pyre in a marble bowl on a pillar. All the other members stood down the steps of the altar with only Kazuki and an Elderly man who is known as the Mentor.

"Naruto" The Mentor begins "Before we continue you must swear to abide by the three tenants or rules" he begins "Stay your blade from the flesh of an innocent" he says the first tenant "The goal of our Order is to ensure peace in all things. We believe that political assassinations and the death of the corrupt will bring peace and a true sense of security to the common people. Slaying innocents and civilian bystanders who do not need to die will spread strife and discord, in addition to ruining the name of our Order" he explains.

"I promise to stay my blade from the flesh of an innocent" Naruto says seriously as Kazuki smiles having become attached to the blonde since he arrived.

"Hide in plain sight" the Mentor continues "Be unseen. Our teachings will help you get close to your target stealthily, and escape just as quickly. We Assassins aim to perform ostentatious, awe-inspiring assassinations, usually in public." He explains "The greatest illusion from such an assassination is that the Assassin would seemingly materialize from nowhere, kill the corrupt public figure, and vanished into the depths of the crowd or environment. If an Assassin is spotted stalking their target, the supernatural effect would be diluted, and it becomes more difficult for the Assassin to reach his target." He finishes

"I swear to Hide in plain sight and be awe-inspiring" he says getting a few chuckles from the girls which causes him to blush.

"The final and perhaps most important tenant" The mentor coughs to defuse the moment "Never compromise the Brotherhood" he says "The actions of one must never bring harm to all. If an Assassin fails in his or her duty, and is chased or captured, he or she must never commit any action or say anything that could be tied back to the Brotherhood, or bring harm to any member of it" he says.

"I swear to honour the Brotherhood and will never bring shame or danger to it" Naruto says and the Mentor smiles "Laa shay'a waqi'un moutlaq bale kouloun moumkine. (Nothing is true; everything is permitted.) The wisdom of our Creed is revealed through these words" he says taking tongs out of the fire "Raise your left hand Naruto" he says and Naruto gulps doing so knowing what is about to happen, closing his eyes as the Hot steel burns his ring finger he uses all his strength to keep himself from screaming

"Welcome to the Creed" Kazuki says and Naruto smiles feeling like he was finally home

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**Here is the first Chapter of the Rebooted story hope you like it**

**I will try to upload a chapter a day until they are all up and then I may continue with this story**

**Make sure to leave loads of reviews and faves/follows**

* * *

**Until Next Time**

* * *

_**~DoTheBartMan**_


	2. Chapter 2

**I do not own Naruto or its Characters I do own this… Fanfic and any character I create **

* * *

**Here is chapter 2 of the Reboot hop you like it **

**I am thinking of switching this two a Harem for a bit before deciding the Pairings, With the exception of Ino and maybe Tenten, let me know what you think.**

**The updates may become slower because I am writing my own Book and it is eating up my time now, i was thinking of putting the Prologue on Fictionpress. let me know if you would like to read it, ((I'd really appreciate support))**

* * *

**Check out my other stories to if you haven't already :D**

**Make sure to leave plenty of reviews and I should hopefully have the next chapter up tomorrow**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Moving on**

* * *

Time passed since Naruto 'Died' and became and assassin, after two weeks he was finally healed, his body took longer to heal since he has lost the Nine Tailed Fox. Naruto's first day of training has begun with meditation…it's been difficult considering his lack of focus but the Mentor has kept his cool, he knows full well that for Naruto to truly become an Assassin he would need to keep a lid on his emotions.

"What's so important about meditation?" Naruto asked sitting with his legs crossed arms folded and pouting, as suspected Naruto is used to brute force and quick results, something Assassin's have no need of.

"Naruto…unlike what you did for your village where you burst into action and had your friends to watch your back…now you will be on missions alone…so in order to prevent your untimely death you must learn to focus on the task at hand be mentally prepared for any situation…and to accomplish this you must learn to clear your mind of everything" The Mentor reply's softly and Naruto nods understanding.

"And how long do we have to do this?" Naruto asks beginning to Meditate, he always felt like meditation was a waste of time used by old people who just wanted to sleep.

"24 hours" The Mentor said bluntly, a slight smile broke out after Naruto reacts to his statement and the Blonde jumps to his feet in protest.

"What! 24 hours" Naruto screams. "But can't we do some sword practise or throwing daggers or…or" he rants until he notices the Mentor is looks angry "or 24 hours is that all? I can do that no problem" he finishes nervously chuckling as he returns to a meditating position.

"Good …Good once you have completed this task uninterrupted we will be able to move on to the combat techniques we use" The Mentor nodded to him to begin meditating and watched the boy close his eyes and take a deep breath.

* * *

**Meanwhile in Konoha**

* * *

Since making his vow to Naruto's grave, Sasuke trained non stop in both his body and mind, whenever he was too tired to train physically he was in the library studying the history of the village, he learned of how the Village was founded by The Senju clan led by the first Hokage Hashirama Senju and Madara Uchiha the most famous of his clan. He saw a lot of Naruto in Hashirama, apparently the First was a cheerful guy despite his reputation. It says he once had 7 of the 9 tailed beasts in his position but bartered them with other villages for the sake of peace, before his Uchiha brain thought it was a stupid idea because with that power he could have made the others fall in line and serve the leaf. Now he thought that Hashirama was a wiser man who wanted peace not control which is why Madara was never meant to be Hokage.

He felt a tap on his shoulder and was surprised to see Ino, before he would have shrugged her off and told her to get lost but now it was different. He wanted to connect with people and learn what it meant to be a leaf Shinobi, Naruto became strong because of his desire to protect bonds while he wanted to find an easy route in order to kill his brother.

"He Sasuke" Ino smile and Sasuke nods "Sakura told me you where in here alone so i thought i would...i don't know keep you company" she smile as he continues to read "So what are you reading?" she asks.

"It's the history of the village" he says not taking his eyes off the book "as a member of one of the founding clans i though i should learn a bit" he explains and she nods.

"I forgot the Uchiha where a founding member" Ino says and Sasuke sighs closing the book, Ino's response was exactly the response he was expecting, he wondered why the title always stayed within the Senju and their allies. At first he thought it was because the Uchiha weren't trusted but now he wondered if the mistrust was for a reason.

"So when you are done...do you i mean could spar with me?" she asks and for the first time Sasuke looks at her "I mean Sakura is training with Lady Tsunade so i want to get stronger to" she states and Sasuke smiles at her.

"I'll meet you outside once I'm done with this and another thing I need to do" He says and she nods smiling at him before leaving, he stacks up the books and carries them to where they belong on each respective shelf. He then heads towards the cemetery and stops at two tombstones

"_Here lays Fugaku Uchiha, Husband and Proud Father "is_ written on one _"Here lies Mikoto Uchiha, Wife and Loving Mother" _on the other, these are his parents taken from him at the hands of Itachi his older brother. "Mom, Dad" he says quietly "You will have to wait for the justice you deserve" he says "I want to face Itachi and understand him not just hate him" he says bowing "I will do you both proud" he says before turning to help Ino like he said he would.

* * *

**At the Hokage's office**

* * *

Tsunade spends more time drinking sake than doing work. Just drinking looking at the necklace she gave Naruto when they first met. She saw so much of the blonde in Konohamaru the 3rd's grandson but she was keeping everyone that she didn't already consider a close friend like Shizune, Sakura and Jiraiya at arm's length. "This place is to quite" Tsunade speaks into the glass of Alcohol. "If Naruto was here I would have a headache for a whole different reason" She smiles to herself.

Now focused on her work she reads through the rosters trying to for new teams to make up for the losses sustained during the invasion, and with Sasuke back Orochimaru has been deprived of his new host body and lost his bodyguards which brought a smile to her face, and after observing Sasuke she can tell he has changed and wants to bond with the village.

The door opens and Jiraiya walks in "Hey Tsunade" he smiles and she simply sighs "What is that any way to greet your best friend?" he asks with a huge grin and she simply scoffs.

"So what brings you back so soon?" she asks and he sits on her Desk and with a serious expression turns to her.

"I want to train Sasuke" he says and her eyes widen "This judgement on him is stupid" he states and she was about to speak but he continues "Everything that happened to him was Orochimaru" he explains "He took advantage of Sasuke's desire for revenge and bent him into his actions but the boy has changed, he's grown up and needs to be trusted again" he admits "What happened to Naruto affects him the most because he was the one who last spoke with Naruto" he explains and Tsunade stands up and looks out the window.

"I'll have to think about it" She says, Sasuke might have been manipulated by Orochimaru but he caused the death of a comrade and attempted to defect the village. These things can't be overlooked so she needed to watch him a little longer before deciding.

* * *

**At the Assassin's Bureau**

* * *

After completing the meditation Kazuki began teaching Naruto in the hundred different forms of combat the Assassin's used for completing assignments, because many Assassins don't have Ninjutsu or Genjutsu they have to train in many varieties of combat that effect Shinobi, similar to the gentle fist only they aim for nerves and joints to paralyzes foes and immobilize them. Kazuki gave up trying to explain it but the simple way is by hitting the nerves in such away the muscle loses all tension and becomes numb or becomes tightened till it can't move.

Naruto and Kazuki have been sparring for the past few days and the only thing that has improved is Naruto's ability to run with one leg locked unable to bend and the other that feels like Jelly. Kazuki has been going all out of course because it was the only way to build Naruto's Immunity to it as well as build up his reflexes.

Naruto looked at his taped hands and forearms trying to figure out how the attacks Kazuki where done, having Shinobi training mean's he has excellent reflexes and skills of observation. He had purposely slowed himself down so he could watch his sparing partner's movements _"I don't get it" _he thinks to himself as he sees Kazuki attack blocking most of his attacks flawlessly but two hit each of his shoulders sending intense pain down his body causing him to fall to his knees.

"When on assignment many targets will use powerful guards to shield themselves" Kazuki says panting, as expected Naruto's previous training made him a decent opponent and in time a powerful partner "In olden times we would simply kill the guards too but now to many deaths will leave a bigger trail and it will be harder for us to simply disappear" he explains "So techniques like this must be like second nature to you" he finishes.

"Ok i get it" Naruto says standing up, the two continue sparring until Naruto manages to land a blow on Kazuki's right shoulder causing the white haired teen to gasp in pain "It worked" Naruto says preparing to continue but Akira stops him by landing in front and quickly pinning the blonde to the ground, hand to hand was her specialty and not even Kazuki could beat her.

"Mentor needs to see you Naruto" She says sitting on his back, she then undoes the damage done by Kazuki and before Naruto can ask "You can't do this to yourself so don't bother asking me to teach you" she says "Plus you need to know the body which you don't" she adds getting up and doing the same to Kazuki "Let's go get food" she smiles hugging his arm and dragging him off before he can protest.

"_They remind me of Sasuke and Sakura"_ Naruto thinks with a sad sigh, all of his friends who all thought he was dead now. He walked through the town where the Assassin's lived, it looked like a normal town and there where even shinobi of Konoha who passed through but because he lost his trademark Whiskers he looked a lot differently, plus they weren't actually looking for him which helped. He arrived at the abandoned house atop the cliff that overlooked the town, it was clever since to everyone else it was a tattered old building that collapsed but to the Assassin's it led to home. By using the hidden blade tool strapped to his arm as a key by sliding it into a hole in the ground which opened up a passage way to an area between the mountains that can't any other way which made it the perfect location for a Bureau to be. There where shops and stuff here ran by people who knew about the order and decided to help so if the place were ever discovered it would look like a normal town. There is a woman who lives here by the Name of Mikoto who reminds him of Sasuke which he found weird but she is very nice to him so he got along with her.

Opening the door to the Mentor's room he sees the elderly man holding a sword and, the sword was forged from a smooth, silver metal. Its cross guard was shaped like an eagle's wings, with the pommel in the shape of an eagle's head. Along with this, the sword's hilt was wrapped in strong, dark brown leather for gripping, the sword was stored in a leather scabbard. "This is the Sword of Altair" the Mentor says handing it to the teen "It once belonged to our greatest Mentor a man named Altaïr Ibn-La'Ahad" he explains "And now it belongs to you" he says suprising the boy "And this is Dagger of Brutus used by Ezio Auditore" he says "Another great Mentor which i now entrust to you"

"But Mentor shouldn't Kazuki have these?" Naruto asks feeling like he doesn't deserve these weapons as the Mentor returns to his desk.

"Kazuki prefers heavy swords or two handed blades" The Mentor replies "I think this style may suit you better" he explains and Naruto nods understanding "You will also need a lot of other training" he states "Our Order is spread out all over the world and there are many different Languages for you to learn" he says and Naruto nods "We will also help your immune system become strong against poisons and other harmful toxins" he continues "By the time we are finished you will be at a whole different level" he says and Naruto gulps.

* * *

**8 years later**

* * *

Over the last 8 years Naruto has slowly changed from the goofy knuckle head Shinobi of the Hidden Leaf to a full grown assassin who is a master of his art. Currently on assignment hunting down the Akatsuki which has taken him out of the Land of fire and has brought him all over the other nations looking for Intel on Sasori of the Red Sand.

A run down abandoned warehouse a man with tattered clothes is running to the beat of a thunder storm somewhere in the Land of Wind being chased by a ghost by description. Backed into a room with only one way out…the way he came in but to late his follower had caught him. There standing before the frightened man was an average height of about 6ft dressed in white robes covered with misallies armor. He had blonde hair, he could tell since one spike rested on his forehead peeking out from the hood and a blonde goatee everything else was covered by shade under his hood.

"W-what do you want from me" The man screamed nervously as the figure approached him, the scared man fell to the floor as the hooded man lifted him off the ground and held him against the wall.

"My question hasn't changed…you work for the Akatsuki known as Sasori" The hooded man asks in an emotionless tone, the terrified man gets a good look at his assailants deep blue eyes and slightly pale skinned face, he had defined cheek bones and a strong chin.

"Y-Yes I-I keep him informed about the Jinchuuriki" He replies almost petrified "I also handle his travelling expenses form him and Deidara" he adds and the hooded man releases him and he slumps back to the ground still weak in the knees.

"You seem more willing to cooperate now that all your men are dead" The hood man responds "But were there deaths necessary" he asks and the man who was being interrogated growls in anger standing up.

"Ask yourself you are the one who butchered them" the man protests and is punched to the ground by the hooded man. "Most of these men had families, children!" the Hooded man could tell he was lying in an attempt to survive.

"And it would have been avoided had you told me what I wanted to hear. So what else has Sasori planned?" The hooded man asks annoyed cracking his knuckles preparing to strike again. The man may be defenceless but the people he has aligned himself with make it fine in the Hooded mans eyes.

"I don't know" The man replies looking away, the hooded man grabs the hilt of his sword and the terrified man eyes widen and he gulps.

"Well then I see no reason to let you live" the hooded man states coldly and draws his sword. He raises his blade above his head and prepares to strike the man down however the man raises his hands quickly.

"W-wait!…Sasori is planning on taking the Tailed beast from Garra the 5th Kazekage of the sand" the man blurt out in fear for his life as Naruto re-sheaths his sword.

"Hmm bold move Sasori. What else don't you know?" The hooded man asked and the other man looks away to think.

"Only that they are beginning to move soon…if you hurry you may catch them" The frightened man replies "T-that is your plan…to kill Sasori?" he asks but gets no response.

"Do you know nothing else" The hooded man asks to which the frightened man shakes his head. "I believe you" he says calmly and gently.

"Why do you believe me now" the frightened man asks only to feel the cold steel pierce his chest seeing the hidden blade being pulled from his heart the man falls to the floor lifeless the hidden blade is pulled out before vanishing back into the Hooded mans sleeve.

"Si può trovare redenzione nell'aldilà ... Riposa in pace (may you find redemption in the afterlife... Rest in peace) the hooded man says softly closing the eyes of the man he just killed, he stands up and heads out of the warehouse looking around seeing no sign of anyone and he runs into the forest planning to wait in Suna for the Akatsuki to arrive. _"I thought I might have to help Garra one day …everyone I've killed all the information I've gathered over the last 8 years leads up to the death of Sasori and his Fellow Akatsuki. I just hope I make it in time…Mentor guide my blade" He thinks to himself suddenly a flash of light hits the ground causing the light to show the hooded man's face. He looked like a carbon copy of the 4__th__ Hokage apart from the beard and Clothes._

"_We work from the shadows to serve the light…while some may except the illusion of the world I see that nothing is true…everything is permitted"_

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**I am thinking of switching this two a Harem for a bit before deciding the Pairings, With the exception of Ino and maybe Tenten, let me know what you think**

**Leave plenty of reviews and Favs/follows and once again I'll hopefully have the next chapter up tomorrow.**

**Check out my other stories to if you haven't already :D**

**My O.C Character is gone for now he will appear in flashbacks…you will see what the full story is Next chapter**

* * *

**Till Next Time**

* * *

_**~DoTheBartman**_


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own Naruto or its Characters, I own this story and any characters i create**

* * *

**I might just do one night stands between certain characters instead of a Harem,**

**Make sure to leave loads of reviews and Fav/follows**

* * *

**Sorry for the long wait but I have just been going through stuff including thought for my own book and maybe setting up a Gaming Channel on Youtube.**

* * *

**CHAPTER 3: Working from the Shadows**

* * *

With the Information on Sasori confirmed and added to the Info he got on the other Akatsuki Member Deidara during his travels in the Land of Earth Naruto was ready to strike against either member, he knew that if he killed whoever went for Gaara then the partner would flee however if he allowed the Kazekage to be captured he could tail them and take them both but that would be hard if not impossible. So the best bet is to deal with the one who goes to the village for Gaara, _"If sneak in i can relax find a girl and have some fun" _Naruto smirks under his hood thinking of the perfect blonde who carries a huge fan on her back.

He quickly infiltrates Suna, "Word mustn't have reached here yet" he says to himself, this must be the reason for the low security "Alright i just need to get this Chakra detector on Gaara then I'll know when to make my move" he says looking at the slip of paper in his hand. A piece of himself felt nervous, 8 years of training and information gathering had led to this moment but now he wasn't sure how he would deliver the killing blow. The Akatsuki Deidara calls himself an artist, which means he will more than likely make a spectacle while attempting to capture Gaara, his partner Sasori is more professional and may try a quieter approach which makes him less likely to infiltrate the village, also because Suna was his home village makes him even less likely to attempt the capture. _"I wonder if the leaf are aware of the Akatsuki's movements" _ he pondered entering a tea shop and sitting in the corner with the least amount of light ordering a glass of milk with sugar which is an Assassin's code. He thought about sending some Intel to Konoha but Mentor and Kazuki were against it because it would cause the Hokage to become wary of their movements as well.

After a few minutes a waitress places the cup in front of him and calls for her break before sitting down "Nothing is true in this dark world" Naruto says waiting for a response.

"And it seems everything is permitted" she replies and Naruto removes his hood "You got here fast" she says eyeing the blonde with a satisfied look thinking him to be gorgeous.

"Well i have ideas on how this will be carried out" Naruto says leaning forward onto the table "What news do you have for me?" he asks.

"Well the Kazekage and Elders are in a meeting now discussing the Akatsuki" She begins "My guess is they will stick Lord Gaara in this building as it is the most secured" she says laying a map of Suna on the table pointing to a building.

"So Deidara will be the one to attack" Naruto says scratching his chin and the girl looks up at him "Deidara can use explosive clay that comes alive...sort of" he explains "So he can create a bird and Fly into the village" he adds and She nods.

"My advice is to scale the Building from the left side" she says "It gets the least amount of light at night and will be the best side to infiltrate" she says and Naruto nods and gives her a soft smile leading her to blush.

"It's been a long time since i saw Gaara" He says remembering the Chūnin exams and the joint mission "has he been a good Kazekage?" he asks and the girl nods.

"Despite his age he has done a lot in securing an alliance with the Leaf" She says in awe of the young Kage. "Please keep him safe" she says touching Narutos hand affectionately.

"I will" Naruto states confidently standing up and walking out, he bumps into someone on the way out and his eyes widen as he sees a blonde haired Kunoichi "T-Temari!" he says surprised.

"Oh Kazuki" Temari smiles hugging Naruto, Naruto was caught a year ago by Temari and had to lie about his identity in order to trick her and Kazuki's name was the first to pop into his head, since then she has bumped into him twice with the final time becoming a booty call. Since then Naruto has been too busy to keep in contact with her "What a surprise seeing you here" she says.

"Uh yeah I was just stopping by to stock up on supplies" Naruto replies and Temari smirks hugging Naruto's arm.

"Since you're here Kazuki, how about we take this to my room" she says suggestively and Naruto can't help but smirk.

"Well if it's what you really want" he smirks and Temari quickly kisses him confirming her desire to the blonde who is led towards the Tower where the meeting is being held.

"I just need to talk to my brother first" she says "You can come to" she adds suprising him but then this was the perfect chance for him to slip the Chakra detector onto Gaara without him noticing.

"Is it wise to introduce a booty call to the Kazekage?" he asks and she blushes.

"Don't tell him that" she says and Naruto smiles at the cute embarrassed expression on her face. "If he asks just say you are an author looking for inspiration" she says.

"If you are my muse i don't need to look any further for...inspiration" he smirks as her blush intensifies.

"Shut up Romeo" she says giving him a dead arm "let's just go" she says tugging him along towards the tower.

* * *

**Meanwhile**

* * *

Team 7 along with Shikamaru are running swiftly towards Suna, thanks to some reliable information they sent word ahead of the Akatsuki's movements in the land of Wind, Tsunade sent a brief letter by hawk but decided to send a full detail report with a team consisting of Sasuke, Sakura and Kakashi

"If what Lady Tsunade says is true then the Akatsuki are drawing closer to Suna" Sakura says as she tries to keep pace with her teammates "I wonder if these guys are the ones who took Naruto" she adds feeling the Tension build. In the Last 8 years Sakura has grown a little and she has developed a Curvy figure, her hair has grown longer reaching just past her shoulders and her Forehead Protector is worn like a head band. She wears the Standard Medic Nin jacket over a red top with the same design as the upper-half of her old shirt she wore as a Genin, with black gloves, black low-heel boots, black shorts, short grey apron skirt, and grey elbow protectors

"We should be in Suna within 3 days so we can ask them when we get there" Sasuke says in reply, he had grown to being a foot shorter than Kakashi, Wearing a flak jacket, along with a black long sleeved shirt paired with matching pants as well as the Standard Shinobi sandals, his Forehead Protector now had a Black cloth and remained where he always wore it. "Still anything we get out of them will help in getting rid of them all" he adds, he finished his punishment and was allowed to continue his role as a Shinobi, of course he had a seal placed on him that would cause intense pain should he try to defect the village again. Since his return he has reached to rank of Jounin and was the 3rd person of his age group to do so behind Neji who was first and Shikamaru who was second.

"Remember our only objective is guarding the Kazekage because Suna is low on military power" Kakashi says gaining their attention, over the 8 years Kakashi's appearance hadn't really changed but his age was catching up with him as he felt more sluggish with each mission. "Gaara's only been the Kazekage a year now so this is an important step in strengthening the Alliance between villages" he explains and the two nod remembering during the Chūnin exams when Suna and the Sound Village tried to destroy Konoha while being led by Orochimaru.

It was during all this when Sasuke received the Curse mark which set off a series of events which built up Sasuke's jealousy towards Naruto who managed to show how strong he had become thanks to his desire to protect Sakura and managed to defeat Gaara which brought the invasion to a halt. Since he got past his desire to kill Itachi at all costs and opened up to his friends he started a relationship with Ino, the two now lived together in a small apartment close to the Yamanaka Flower shop so Ino could remain close to her family. Team 7 still honoured the memory of their fallen teammate unaware to the fact that they are closer to him now than they have ever been these last 8 years.

* * *

**Back in Suna**

* * *

After an awkward glare from Gaara who almost figured out who Naruto was but luckily without the whiskers he really looked different, he managed to slip the Chakra detector on him so now when his Chakra became disturbed like in battle the other slip he had would glow. Now he found himself in Temari's room all his weapons and Armour discarded to the floor and his hood down showing his medium length hair which is slicked back. He hovered over the Blonde girl kissing her neck inhaling her scent while the back of his fingers trace her exposed toned stomach. "That tickles" she says running her fingers through his hair "But good" she adds seductively as Naruto captures her lips in a kiss.

"Glad your enjoying all this attention Temari" Naruto smirks looking down at her, if he was told that he would be in bed with Temari back at the Chūnin exams he would have laughed his ass off for days. While he wasn't in love with her and he was sure she felt the same the two had good chemistry in bed and sometimes sex was a great stress reliever. Soon their clothes are discarded to the floor and the two were wrapped in bed sheets lost in passion, Temari repeated calling out Kazuki in a pure bliss which made Naruto laugh in his mind but he remained focused on the task at hand which was to keep the Suna Kunoichi in as sexual intoxicated trance. After an hour Naruto finally ran out of energy he flopped down beside her panting while she did the same.

"Anytime you need a place to stay feel free to stop by" she smirks resting her head on his chest listening to his heart beat.

"Glad to have been useful to you" he says rubbing her back "I think your brother might have a problem with that though" he adds and she scoffs.

"I am 23 years old i can do what i want" she says cuddling into him "Or who i want" she says suggestively winking at Naruto "So when will you be leaving?" she asks curiously

"Maybe tonight, maybe tomorrow...maybe never" he replies vaguely rubbing her shoulder "I'm enjoying this" he admits _"I should have been more honest with her"_ he thinks to himself, 8 years have passed since he last saw Sasuke at the Valley, by now he and Sakura where probably a couple and happy but he had to pretend to be dead while working on his mission.

"I have to admit Kazuki" Temari says catching his attention "You remind me of a guy i met a long time ago" she says looking at him "His name was Naruto Uzumaki" she says and he keeps a straight face but inside he is worried that she has figured him out "He was a loud mouth knucklehead but a good person" she says thinking fondly of the blonde haired kid "He had a huge effect on Gaara and is the main reason he is Kazekage" she explains and Naruto nods "When he heard Naruto had died he was devastated" she says sadly. If his death had such an effect on Gaara he wondered how his friends in Konoha took it, this revelation made him sad.

"It's sad when we lose people when who make such an impact on our lives die" Naruto says thoughtfully and kisses her on her forehead "So was this Naruto a Suna Shinobi?" he asks playing the fool.

"No he was actually from Konoha" she replies "We met during the Chūnin exams...those exams are for Genin which is the lowest Rank for Shinobi to get promoted to Chūnin which is the next rank up" she explains and Naruto finds it cute how she explains the Exams as well. "Anyway they fought during the invasion and Gaara experienced is first lose in battle" she continues "Whatever Naruto said touched Gaara and he apologised to me and Kankuro" she finishes and Naruto smiles.

"If you're all happy then I'm sure Naruto is to...wherever he is" he smiles glad he at least helped Gaara before his 'Death' "Ready for round two?"He asks and she smirks straddling him.

"Thought you'd never ask" she smirks rubbing his chest bending down to kiss him as the two continued to 'entertain eachother' till they succumbed to fatigue.

* * *

**Not too far from Suna**

* * *

Two cloaked figures walk through the desert sands, sporting the Akatsuki cloaks and Straw hats, one was lean and tall while the other was short bulky and slouching forward. The taller one had a blonde fringe which covered a portion of his face while the other had beady onyx eyes and tanned skin with a balaclava over his nose and mouth.

"I hate sand" the deep voice of the short one says bitterly "I thought i'd never have to see this village again" he adds.

"Too many troubles Sasori my main man" the cooler more relaxed tone of the taller one says as he walks more casually than his partner.

"Let's just catch the Jinjuriki at leave" Sasori says "I hate to keep people waiting" he adds and his partner chuckles hearing Sasori's catch phrase. "People will know it's me if i try and capture the Jinjuriki so you should be the one to do the deed Deidara" he explains.

"Don't worry" Deidara smirks under his hat "Infiltration is my specialty" he adds "We should be there by tomorrow and then I can make my way into the village" he explains aloud "This Jinjuriki is the Kazekage right?" he asks and Sasori gestures a form of yes without making a sound "Weird i thought most Jinjuriki hated their village and vice versa" he says "I mean that last Jinjuriki we captured wasn't missed at all" he adds.

"I don't really care one way or the other" Sasori mutters out annoyed about Deidara's endless prattle, "All i care about is capturing him" he adds and Deidara sighs.

"Fine fine I'll shut up" he says in a depressed sigh "I was just making conversation" he says in a loud yawn as the two continued to walk in silence.

In the forest Team 7 had stopped for the night, Sakura and Kakashi were asleep and Sasuke took the first watch, he sat looking at the fire, he found his life changing moment with Naruto always seemed to come up to the surface of his thoughts at night. For some reason he could feel Naruto's presence because he knew Naruto was alive somewhere but he never mentioned it to anyone because people would think he was trying to clear his guilty conscience or something_ "Naruto are you alive or is it just wishful thinking?"_ he thinks to himself and he hears rumbling coming from Kakashi who sits up "Kakashi?" he calls out and the grey haired man looks at him.

"Maybe it's just me but i can't sleep on the ground" his cool easy going tone says "Maybe you should get some sleep instead" he adds, after returning to the village Sasuke moved in with Kakashi for a few years not wanting to remain in the Uchiha Compound any longer because of its painful remainder of his past. "I feel him to" Kakashi says looking up to the night sky, this comment catches Sasukes attention "I'm sure Sakura is the same" he adds and the two glance at the sleeping girl "It always left a bitter taste in my mouth chalking it up to the Akatsuki given on how it happened" he explains "I mean when i faced your brother he left me bed ridden for weeks" he finishes.

"Maybe someone else is hunting tailed beasts" Sasuke suggests and Kakashi nods believing that to be true "Either way Gaara is in danger so we need to get to Suna fast" he finishes.

"Gaara is strong and capable of taking care of himself" Kakashi says "You forget he is the Kazekage" he says and Sasuke smirks.

Back in Suna Gaara stood outside looking at the Moon, hearing footsteps approach he looked over his shoulder to see his older brother Kankuro "Why are you here?" he asks not meaning it as a rude.

"Just thinking" Kankuro says "That guy with Temari...isn't that Naruto?" he asks seeing right through Naruto's lies.

"I'm sure Temari is aware of that to" Gaara says "Naruto must be hunting the Akatsuki as well" he adds "Still for him to be lying about his identity means he has changed" he finishes.

"Shouldn't we Inform Konoha?" Kankuro suggests "I mean he is technically and Missing Nin" he adds.

"If Konoha is to find out it should be from his mouth not ours" Gaara explains "For now I'll trust him to do the right thing" he states.

"On a lighter note i'm amazed Temari is sleeping with him" Kankuro chuckles "I mean didn't she have a thing for that Shadow user from Konoha...Shikamaru" he says.

"Temari explained it was because they come from different villages that it isn't meant to be" Gaara says unsure why Temari mentioned it to him. "I suggested she move to Konoha but she declined so maybe there is more" he adds "Still i have more pressing matters than my sisters love life" he states in a serious tone.

"They are coming aren't they" Kankuro says referring to the Akatsuki.

"And when they arrive I will personally deal with them" Gaara says and Kankuro smirks "It is my duty as Kazekage to do so" he adds

In a different section of Konoha Naruto lays awake in bed, Spooning Temari who was pressed against him hard and the heat that resulted was strong, Spooning makes it hard to sleep or at least for the Guy most times. For the girl she slept comfortably snuggled between two strong arms but for the boy it was awkward a dead arm and a mouth full of hair. None the less Naruto wondered where Deidara and Sasori are and if they were close, he thought about giving their names to Konoha but thought they'd be suspicious if the reports were too detailed _"Soon" _he thinks finally closing his eyes drifting off to sleep.

* * *

**The End**

* * *

**Once again sorry for the delay and I hope it was worth the wait :D**

**This is not a Naruto X Temari I was a one night stand/booty call like meeting, this will remain a Naruto X Sakura but with a few one night stands. I'm thinking Kurotsuchi or the Mizukage next ;P**

* * *

**Leave loads of reviews and Faves**

**Till Next Time**

* * *

_**~DoTheBartMan**_


End file.
